Family secrets and Royal Engagements
by PearlTear
Summary: what happens when Usagi starts to change,New People appear,Past Secrets & betrayal come forth,An angry Queen with a vengeace,Four Earth Warriors,a Father no one knew and shes the only one to break the cursed that has haunt her family.
1. Prologue

Family Secrets and Royal Engagements

Prologue

_Two lovers from different lands, one curse that will tear them apart._

_A vile woman full of jelousy and hate, Dressing like a saint._

_Past betrayals, Secrets and lies to the surface all will rise_

_Revealing a horrifying truth._

_A Battle for power and true love._

_A father once lost, Now restore._

_Three Princes soon to be king _

_Driven by beauty, brainwashing and love._

_Four Legendary Human Warriors._

_All Rest in The hands of a girl Two hundreed years from now._

_Her time will come to become the one._

_Who is destin to break the curse._

_A Prophecy soon to be fufill._

_And unite the three royal Kingdoms_

_Bringing peace to the galaxy once againg._


	2. Ch 1:A Bad Feeling

A

() 

" "

Pearltear:Hey, The author of this SM fanfiction here thougth you would all love to know.This fanfiction is base on Sailor Moon Obviously but mostly on the manga version than the TV one.Also things may differ so bear with me it is intentionally so it fits the story.Also i Know my grammar is bad so sorry for that.One more thing characters are all reffer to with their japanesse version names.the only thing in this story not own by Naoko takeuchi is the concept and the new characters.There will be Some alteration to the normal sailor Moon Story of the past.but all intentionally to fit the story.Oh! Yeah there will be three villains but just so you know not everything what it seems.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon Copyrigth Of Naoko Takeuchi

Family Secrets and Royal Engagements

Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling

"Usagi," Said Mamoru uneasy, "Watch out"

Usagi turned to face him,With a huge smile. "I'm just going to school what could possibly go wrong?"

Mamoru met her Elated gaze.She was rigth what could possibly happen to her she was only going to school, But still he sense as if something bad would befall This blonde hair Angel. He watched her until she was out of sigth.

None of them knew what would happen next for how could they have known that life can change even on your way to school...

As usagi was walking she thougth about how good it was to enjoy a calm life without the constan battles againts evil.But is she thougth that was over boy was she wrong!

When she arrived at her school her forehead started to hurt as if it were burning,she yelp in pain as the school bell rang. She put one hand on it and ran to her classroom, If she was late again her teacher was going to kill her.She made it on time to her class but the pain was still there,she saw her friends where already inside the classroom too so she went to her sit and settle down.She hid her pain because she knew how worrysome her friends could be, and din't want to bother them. She layed her head down her forehead on the cool wood of her seat thinking it migth ease her pain. Mrs.Haruna was Teaching english Poetry and for the first time in her life she seemed to understand the class without even paying attention to it, Ironic that when she felt her forehead would melt from pain she manage to undertand the class. Mrs.Haruna was passing the whole classroom as she read some old poetry and noticed Usagi with her head laid on the table.

"Usagi,always doozing off at class!" Said the Angry teacher at the poor Usagi "If Your so bore that you want to sleep,why don't you just read this next poem aloud to the whole class in english!" Haruna demanded.

Usagi lifted her throbing forehead from the cool wood took the book in her tiny delicate hands and got up very gracefully.Once she got up she looked at the book in order to find the page she needed to read, when she found the page she place on hand up in the air as if holding something.She placed her eyes on the tittle and saw it was named "A Princess Last Hope" her heart gave a quick jump and began to dance in a unusual rhythem she quickly shruggedit away and began to read.

_A Princess Last Hope_

_Fated lover by destiny,_

_For eternity Interwine._

_Two diferrent origins_

_But yearning the same as my heart,_

_Wanting to clash as one._

_If what I feel Is sin_

_Let me always be damn._

_As the one whose love, _

_Never came to pass._

_Hope and Ligth_

_Once Gray and Dark,_

_Overcome by my praying heart._

_Slowly turning Into_

_True and pure._

_Faith once gone now restore,_

_Convince our fate is interwine._

_So sure ill meet you even _

_If death tears us apart._

_Searching eternity until we live a peaceful life._

_Until then i'll cry for you_

_My Prince, _

_My one and only blue eyes man._

_P.S.R_

When Usagui Finish reading the poem she felt her eyes sting like It always did when she cried. Her heart was racing was sometime skipping beats, she was sweaty. One of her hands reach her tears wet face, for some reason unknown to her she felt really nostalgic about the poem as she could feel the pain the writter felt, as if she were the one that wrote it.curiosity struck her to see who was the author but to her suprise she only found initials that said_ P.S.R. _She wonder what could those three letter mean maybe if she ask Mrs.Haruna she would be able to tell her who it was.Usagi looked up from the book to ask the teacher about the origin of the letters but when she did everybody was looking at her.She was curious as why everyone was staring as if she were a extranger Mrs.Haruna quickly came her way and put a hand on her forehead.

"Usagui are you sick or something?" Asked the dumbfounded teacher.

"Why do you ask Mrs.H?" Usagui answer Clueles as why her teacher was acting extrange."I feel just find i only had a burni..." Usagui trailed off as she notice the pain of her throbing forehead was completely gone.

"Ok if you say so Usagui, But when did you learn how to read english so perfect?" Said Haruna Taking the book from Usagui's hand and closing it showing the tittle that said _Ancient English Poetry._ Usagui was confuse when she started reading the poem she din't notice it was in another language none other she was able to read it perfectly.

"I don't know where i learn that it just so happen i understood what it said" Usagui had a very perplexed look on her."Did i read it rigth, All of it?" She asked.

"Yes, As a matter of fact you did without any errors" Mrs.Haruna Look at her seriously."Have you been holding back on your studies all this time? Are you really a genius under that lazy,sleepyhead act?" the teacher ask acusingly.

"No, Ma'am i am just the same old regular Usagi with a bit of a headache" Usagui answer sweetly but mostly funny.

"Well, Ok then go back to your seat Mrs.Tsukino"Demanded Mrs.Haruna.Usagui did as she was toll and sat down on her seat.The day went by very slow and boring by the time lunch came Usagui wasn't even hungry that was an unusual usagui factor.She went and sat down under a tree trying to put all the thing that had happen together in her head.But it was fruitless everything was like a puzzle with a bunch of missing pieces.When she looked to her left she saw her friends Ami, Rai, Minako and Makoto comming her way.She felt happy to see them and wanted to talk to them but suddenly the pain in her forehead came back but this time more fierce as if the burning wanted to tear it open. she could'nt even keep her eyes open because of the pain.When her four friends arrive she got up and force a smile in order to hide her pain.She knew her friends and they were very overprotective of her and Usagui din't want to make them worry.

"Hey, Usagui quite a sow back in english rigth?"Said Makoto."Who would have thougth the ditz actually had a smart bone in her"Said Rai Teasing her as usual."Oh! Come on Rai even Usagui can achieve good grades if she really wanted to" Ami said in usagui's defense as always."Well, I think it must be because she doesn't want Mamoru to get tire of her because of being a clutz" Said Mina looking at Usagui then threw a wink at her.Usagui patted her skirt from the dirt that she got on it while being seeted on the grass

"I guess you're all rigth" She said and gave them all a grin."Well, i'll talk later with all of you girls i have something to discuss with Professor Stone" she lied.

The girls said their goodbyes and watch Usagui walk away.When Usagui saw that her friend where at of view she ran to the bathroom.Once she got there she went to the nearest free cubicle and started throwing up what seem like blood.When she finish puking all her body wanted she went to the sink and turn on the water and splash her face with it.Took paper from the wall and began to dry her face and burning forehead.When she finish doing so she look herself in the mirror he face was pale as snow making her cheek look very rosy.She continue scaning her face a bit more on the mirror until her cerulean eyes stop on her forehead the was something on it.Her skin was red and a bit swollen making the outline of something very blurry She easily shrugg it away.Thinking that it may have been she feel off her bed during the nigth and bump her head making it like that.The bell rang and she quickly went out of the bathroom and continue to her next class but before she could make it there she felt herself weak slowly falling to the floor but a pair of arm grabing her by the waist save her from the hard floor.

"Are you okay Princess?"Ask a guy with shoulder lenght silver hair, turquoise color eyes,White skin and oddly enougth with the same scent of her friend Mina.

"I'm alrigth,just a little faint thats all.May i ask who are you sir?and why did you call me Princess?Ask a very weak Usagui.

To be continue...

A

() 

" "

**PearlTear:** Hey, if you would like me to post the character charts so you could understant who is who on the story, send me reviews asking for it and i will gladly uploud it for you guys.Also there won't be a chapter twountil i get like 30 reviews.


	3. Character Guide

Character guide:

**1.Usagi Tsukino**

Birthyear:1990

Age:16

Main character A.K.A sailor moon and Princess Serenity.

**2.Princess Serenity Rose**

Birthyear:1615

Age:191

Usagi's past selfThe moon princess and the Earth prince love.

**3.Mamoru Chiba**

Birthyear:1995

Age:21

Usagi's Boyfriend A.K.A Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion.

**4.Prince Endymion Shield**

Birthyear:1620

Age:196

Mamoru past self the Earth Prince Moon Princess love.

**5.Sailor Venus**

Birthyear:1618

Age:194

Leader of the 4 Inner Senshis power of Love A.K.A Minako Aino 16.

**6.Sailor Mercury**

Birthyear:1618

Age:194

The smartest Senshi power of ice A.K.A Ami Mizuno16.

**7.Sailor Mars**

Birthyear:1618

Age:194

The Fiercest Senchi power of fire A.K.A Rei Hino16.

**8.Sailor Jupiter**

Birthyear:1618

Age:194

The Strongest Senshi power of thunder A.K.A Makoto Kino 16.

**9.General Kunzite**

Birthyear:1621

Age:197

Leader of the four Generals Great Swordfigther the best next to the prince.

**10.General Zoicite**

Birthyear:1619

Age:195

The Most agil of the Generals Good at hand combat.

**11.General Nephrite**

Birthyear:1620

Age:196

The most Brusque of the generals good at attacking by force

**12.General Jedite**

Birthyear:1618

Age:194

The Smartest of the generals good at combat but better at analyzing danger

**13.Luna**

Birthyear:1606

Age:200

Princess Serenity rose and Sailor Moon Guardian and advisor.

**14.Artemis**

BirthYear:1599

Age:207

Sailor Venus and the senshis guardian and advisor.

**15.Queen Serenity**

Birthyear: 1586

Age:220/when she died.

Princess Serenity rose/Usagi's Real Mother Moon Queen of Silver Millenium.

**16.King Denian Shield**

Birthyear:1579

Age:100/when Disapear.

King Damien's silver hair Twin Brother prince of aquaris and King of...

**17.King Damien Shield**

Birthyear:1579

Age:250/Whe he died.

King of Earth Prince Endymion's father Denian's Black Twin Brother Prince of Aquaris.

**18.Queen Gaia**

Birthyear:1587

Age:209/When she died.

Queen of Earth Mother of Prince Endymion.

**19.Crystal**

Birthyear:1586

Age:222/When Dissapear.

Queen Serenity's Guardian and childhood best Friend.

**20.Armand Stone**

Birthyear:1981

Age:25

History Class Professor Also Mina's Secret Crush.

**21.Ken Stone**

Birthyear:1979

Age:23

Student at Crams School Ami Goes to they are very close.

**22.MackennaStone**

Birthyear:1980

Age:24

Librarian also Part time florist Lends Makoto book on cooking and gardening.

**23.Daniel Stone**

Birthyear:1978

Age:22

New Bodyguard Rei's Father hire to keep her safe without her concern.

**24.Queen Benyllian**

Birthyear:1582

Age:200/Last seen

Aquarius Queen Wife to King Odniel was engage to king Denian before.

**25.Princess Beryl**

Birthyear:1620

Age:196

Princess of Aquarius Daugther of King Odniel and sister of Prince Diamond engage to Endymion in the past.

**26.Prince Diamond**

Birthyear:1618

Age:194

Son Of Queen Benyllian and Odniel borther to Beryl He was in love with Princess Serenity Rose.

**27.King Odniel**

Birthyear:1576

Age:60?When he died.

Husband of queen Benyllian Oldest brother of the twins Denian and Damien king of Aquarius.

**28.Ikuko Tsukino**

Birthyear:1960

Age:40

Usagi Adoptive Mother.

**29.Kenji Tsukino**

Birthyear:1963

Age:43

Usagi's Adoptive father.

**30.Sammy Tsukino**

Birthyear:1992

Age:14

Usagi's Little adoptive brother.

**31.Sailor Pluto**

Birthyear:1406

Age:600

The Senshi of time gates she is the oldest of the senshis even before Princess Serenity Rose's Mother.


	4. Ch 2:Profesor Armand Stone

Family Secret And Royal Engagements

Chapter 2: Profesor Armand Stone

"Are you okay Princess?"Ask a guy with shoulder lenght silver hair, turquoise color eyes,White skin and oddly enougth with the same scent of her friend Mina.

"I'm alrigth,just a little faint thats all.May i ask who are you sir?and why did you call me Princess?Ask a very weak Usagui.

To be continue...

The guy looked at Usagi with calm eyes and as he help her steady herself on her feet."I am Armand Stone, and you princess what would your name be?" Usagi let out a sigh of relief as she figure he was calling her princess out of courtesy, and not because he knew more than he should.When she was already able to stand on her two feet alone she grab the hem of her school skirt with one hand and extended the other for him to take and he freely kiss the top of the offered hand."Nice to make your aquaintance Mr.Stone I am Serenity Rose". Whoa!...What happen just there? usagi tougth i was going to say Usagi but answer by another name.Not just any other name my Royal name to top that, Why did i do that? What is happening to me? When did i learn so many manners? She was officially freak now maybe that bump in her head have been real bad and she din't feel nothing while asleep.She finally decided to brush all thougth of her jumble head and looked at Armand.He was looking at her with caring eyes, same ones a parent had when they were watching over their children quietly.He took a step foward and looked at her seriouly now.

"Miss Serenity i have a question?"He said so seriously you migth think he was going to yell at her or something.

"Yes, Mr.Stone?"Usagi ask not knowing what to expect.

He walked closer until he was rigth next to her shoulder by shoulder.He was So tall she needed to look up he was about 5'10 or something.He lower himself a little in search of her ear as if he will tell her a very dark secret.Then...

"Sssssss...Miss Serenity I have a very important question.Here it goes, Where is the history classroom at?"Usagi was left dumb there she was thinking he will reveal a secret so dark so secret it that would make her faint, and yet all he ask was whe is the history classroom.She din't know how to react but decided a simple question would do.

"History Classroom, Just follow me i'll take you there" she said still kind of confuse."Oh,No miss Serenity i can't do that you are suposse to be in class already" Usagi couldn't help but laugth at him."Don't worry Mr.Stone im heade in that dirrection since is my class to take now.Also we still don't have a teacher still."He looked at her and gave her a huge grin."Do you like history miss Serenity?"Armand Asked.

"Well...TO be honest i intrigue by it, but pay no attention.Since i find all History teachers tend to be boring,mean, ugly people, that doesn't help either." By the time she finish saying this they where already at the classroom's door.Armand look at her evily and grining.when they enter the room usagi took her seat next to Mina who was asleep on her desk drooling all over.Usagi tried to wake the blonde beauty up,but to no avail she migth be the princess of love and beauty but her sleeping put that in question.Usagi looked at Armand who was opening a drawer on the teachers desk and wonder what hes was doing going thru stuff that din't belong to him but shugged it away and continue on her quest to wake her friend.

Armand pick a marker from the drawer and wrote on the board:

_History of Ancient Earth & Myths 1_

_Class 11-b_

_Profesor Armand Stone_

When Usagi noticed what he wrote on the board she just wanted to die as she remember what she told him about history teachear being ugly,boring and old.He was savoring this moment because Usagi looked so red he wanted to laugth then something else caugth his interest.The Blonde next to Usagi her long hair done in just a single braid that reach the floor as it felt of the desk, her delicate figure slender and white and her drool all over her desk.He walk to wards them and stood next to Mina and crouch down and whisper to her ear.

_"Oh,Linda Afrodita levantate al fin te veo otra vez y estas dormida Amor"_Usagi tried to hear him but to no accomplishment since he spoke to low.Slowly Mina started to wigle in her seat, first streching her arm follow by a yawn and began to rub her eyes.By the time Minako was fully straigth and look into Armand's Eyes a vision of a man in white armor haunt her for a second.Her eyes were like in a trance and from her lips came words that said _"Oh, mi hermoso guerrero por fin nos vemos otra vez" _Usagi look at her friend puzzle unable to hear the words that came out of her mouth but the look on her eyes was like if she were hypnotize.Armand grin at he heard the words and snap his finger instanlly at the sound Minako snap out of her trance and looked at him weirdly.

"What just happen?" She asked confuse not remembering what she has done.

To be continue...

**PearlTear:** jajajjajajaja...i'm evil i know sorry if this was a bad cliffhanger also gomen about this chapter being so short you guys can make some suggestion you would like on the story and ill try to squeez them in even thougth i already know how ill end and what will happen bwuahahhahaha.


End file.
